Christmas with the Blacks
by faggoos1994
Summary: With a family like the Blacks, Christmas time would be nothing but trouble, scandal and mishaps. Bellatrix and Druella get the worst of it this particular year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise including Bellatrix, Druella, Cygnus and all other characters.**

**AU: This was adapted from a roleplay with Bellatrix and Druella. No need to report of anything, I own half the story here and my dear TheEvanescentOne the other half :) She played the Bellatrix and myself Druella.**

**Please R&R (-w-) **

Chapter 1

The drawing room in the House of Black was lit dimly by a smouldering fire late on Christmas Eve. Bellatrix and her sisters were home from school for the holidays and naturally couldn't sleep for the excitement of what was to come the next day. Promising a 13 year old Narcissa that she would be very careful on her travels, 17 year old senior Hogwartian Bellatrix Black snuck down the creaky stairs from her second floor bedroom to where the Christmas tree erected in the corner of the fire-lit lounge.

On approaching the tree Bellatrix grinned to see the presents underneath. Although she was in her late teens, Bella was easily excited by Christmas time. It was rare that she was given gifts by her parents and other family so the day was something to look forward to. The grandfather clock in the hall struck 2 o'clock and Bellatrix's heart leapt into her mouth at the sound. "Stupid bloody thing," she cursed, calming her breathing from the fright.

Bellatrix knelt down and took hold of one of the neatly wrapped presents, held it to her hear and shook it next to her ear. No noise. It was soft and squishy in her hands. Not stiff at all. A jumper, she deduced. For... She looked at the label... Narcissa. Well, that was some news to tell her little sister at least. She picked up another and began her deducing.

Druella Black had been having yet another sleepless night. She crept down stairs without any sound at all. She knew how to creep around the house without being heard, but she none-the-less heard some gifts being moved around. She walked into the drawing room seeing her eldest daughter kneeling by the tree. A small smile crept across her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

''I see you are so excited that you couldn't wait until morning?'' Bella spun round like a rabbit caught in head lights as she heard her mother's voice. A small laugh left her lips as she walked over to her daughter and sat down in a chair that was near the Christmas tree. ''I hardly think anyone would be grateful if you told them what they were getting...''

Noting that Druella wasn't angry at her sneaking around, Bella nodded and explained, "I couldn't help myself," she tucked a few stray locks of curly raven hair behind ear, "Now you know, mother, I can't keep secrets. Cissy wanted to know but she was too afraid to come downstairs," she let her know.

''Right, because you are so much braver than she is.'' Druella had a hard time hiding a smirk and crossed her legs. Bella picked a small box from the corner up and shook it gently looking at her mother sitting in her armchair, "This one's for you," she smiled widely as if she was eight years old again and placed it back. Bella tugged her silk dressing gown across her front and tightened the belt around her slim waist before stifling a big yawn. "Couldn't you sleep?" she asked questioningly.

''You should be in bed, Bellatrix. Just like any other member of this family. You know your sister will wake you up first thing in the morning to rip up all these presents,'' she pointed out, avoiding answering Bellatrix's question, ''Leave the presents, Bellatrix. Or there will be no surprise tomorrow."

Bellatrix huffed a little at being told to go to bed and stop her annual adventure of sneaking around the house of Christmas Eve but stood and stretched her arms wide before rubbing her tired eyes.

"I don't want you to look tired for the party tomorrow," Druella stated. Bella groaned at the mention of it. No doubt Druella would pick out a hideous dress for her to wear and pull her hair back into a tight bun off her face the way that she loathed with a passion. _This year_, she decided on the spot, I'm _picking_ _the outfit_. She turned to her mother after only taking a couple of steps towards the door, "Is Rodolphus welcome to come for dinner tomorrow?" Bella cursed to herself as she felt a little flutter in her stomach at Rodolphus Lestrange's name.

Druella looked down to her daughter and rose her eyebrow. ''Rodolphus... if his father allows it, yes. I will send him an owl tomorrow morning telling him that he is more than welcome to join us if he pleases. We can even invite his brother and parents to join us as well,'' She said nodding a bit, ''Now go to bed. Tomorrow will be a hard and difficult day,'' she said, standing up and walking to her young daughter, kissing her on the forehead, ''Now off you go.''

How like Druella. Christmas day was not supposed to be a chore. However, Bellatrix was a Black and they tackled these days with Medieval tactics. She would just have to accept that.

Bellatrix nodded, a smile latching onto her lips as her mother agreed to the Lestranges being invited. "I'm going mother," she assured her. With that, Bella padded silently out of the drawing room, not failing to stop by the kitchen first and sneak a bottle of Butterbeer under her dressing gown to take upstairs.

Druella rolled her eyes as she heard a tiny clunk from the kitchen and called to her daughter, ''Leave the butterbeer, Bellatrix! You may get some tomorrow. You know the rules!'' Druella knew of everything that happened in that house. It wasn't difficult to know that Bellatrix would surely sneak into her father's office to steal some of his firewhiskey, but when he was gone Druella put a charm on the door making it impossible for the girls to open it.

"Darn!" Bellatrix cursed under her breath. She groaned loudly so her mother could here and slammed the bottle angrily into the counter.

Druella stood up, walked out of the drawing room and pulled her night robe tighter to her slender body. The body that hadn't been damaged by the birth of three girls. It was weird to see that she had no stretch marks or scars or any sign of being pregnant. Only thing that changed were her breasts. They only got bigger and Druella wasn't complaining.

Bellatrix stormed out of the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest and met her mother's eyes as she mentioned the oh-so-famous rules: Alcohol for under 18s was only allowed on Christmas day and New Years - one glass - no "shenanigans" before marriage and no inappropriate dress. Bellatrix, naturally, followed none of these rules. There were more rules and regulations of course but far too many to remember or even attempt to list.

"Yes mother..." she chanted as if a robot who had been designed to answer in that manner.

Druella stood in the doorway where she could watch her daughter until she was in her room. Druella knew she put many rules but she had to have some control over her daughters. ''If you cannot sleep then come back down stairs and I'll give you a sleeping potion,'' she called just before Bellatrix managed to close the door to her bed chambers.

Druella walked back into the drawing room and sat down in her husband's arm chair. Pulling a blanket over her lap as the cool winter air flew down the chimney. She snapped her fingers and the elf appeared. ''Light this,'' she ordered and the elf immediately got the fire started in the fireplace, sending warm vibes to Druella that was now facing it with a glass of her husband's scotch in her hand.

Bellatrix did not attempt to sleep of course. She sat on her bed in a fowl teenage mood at her mother. She was fed up of being treated like some perfect pureblood aristocrat. Yes, she was proud of her bloodline and of who she was but she _hated_ being controlled. _Tomorrow_, she thought, _I'll make a stand_...


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains implied incest and adultery – don't like it, don't read it. **

Chapter 2

It wasn't until around 6 o'clock when the petite blonde Black sister jumped on Bellatrix's bed to wake her did she even realise she had fallen asleep. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes wishing now that she had listened to her parents and stayed in bed through the night.

Narcissa dragged Bellatrix out of bed after then waking Andromeda and ran, hopped and skipped to her parents' bedroom, calling them in her sing-song voice.

Bellatrix went straight to the kitchen for her Butterbeer.

Druella had been awake the whole night and so enjoyably moved the Butterbeer from its previous place. She sat by the kitchen table with the scotch bottle and scone. Scotch made her even more thirsty. She was a bit drunk, there was no hiding that, but she managed to make it seem less than she was.

Bellatrix frowned, fighting the urge to scream and shout and throw a tantrum at her missing Butterbeer. Instead, she looked at her mother, unsure of what to make of her drunken state.

"Oh.. mornin' Bellatrix," she said at the sight of her oldest daughter. ''I see your sister woke you up at a set time,'' Druella giggled a bit and took a bit of her scone as she swayed slightly in her seat.

Her legs were crossed under the table and her blonde hair had been released from her tight bun. Even though she had been awake for more than 24 hours she looked stunning.

''Get somethin' to eat and we will open up the presents you so eagerly wanted to open up last night.''

Stifling a giggle, Bellatrix shook her thick mane of messy curls and tilted her head curiously, looking to the scotch and then to her mother again. "Mother, are you drunk?" she asked in the loudest voice possible.

Druella shook her head and put her finger up to her lips, making a long 'shhhh' sound. ''Of course I'm not drunk,'' she said and took another bite of her scone, ''And don't be too loud, Bella. Your father is asleep.'' There was the proof. Druella never ever called her daughters by any nicknames. She thought that if she called them a certain name she would call them by their names - not nicknames. Druella looked up to Bellatrix and smiled; another proof she was drunk, ''Now, how about we go and open the presents, alright?''

Bellatrix eyes widened as if she was horrified at her mother's behaviour. Surely she was still dreaming. Narcissa would jump on her to wake her up at any moment. "Mother you are drunk!" Bella said in a harsh whisper, "How much have you had?" she picked up the bottle and threw it in the bin.

"Oi! Do not take the bo-le away. Your father will not be pleased,'' Druella stood up and took the bottle out of the bin and finished the last sip of it.

Bellatrix screwed up her nose in disgust as her mother fished around in the rubbish like some kind of homeless person. Had she no pride?

''Come on, Bella. We have to go and open the Christmas presents'' She said taking her daughter's hand and pulling her forward to the drawing room where Narcissa was already opening her presents.

She flinched as Druella took her hand, more than a little taken aback and also a little bit frightened, "Father won't be pleased with you, mother, you've finished a bottle of _his_ scotch. And what is with you touching me?" she questioned, confused. As they reached the drawing room, Bella pulled away from drunken Druella and shook her head. She tried to forget about her mother's idiocy and joined her sisters on the floor, tearing at her presents.

Cygnus approached his three daughters from behind and kissed each one in turn. First Narcissa, she giggled and hugged him tightly, pulling a new jumper over her silk pyjamas. Second, he kissed Andromeda's forehead. Lastly, his firstborn - Bellatrix. He kissed her on the lips, perhaps a little longer than was normal for a father and daughter and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as he tussled her hair and lifted his alcohol and cigar flavoured lips left hers.

Druella narrowed her eyes towards her husband as he kissed Bellatrix on the lips. ''I see you woke up,'' all hint of joy left Druella's expression, "Good morning to you too." She knew what her husband was doing to her first born daughter. Yet she never spoke of it. She sat down in his chair because it was the closest one to the three of her daughters. She stunk of alcohol and so did Cygnus. Oh how Christmas was lovely at the House of Black.

She kept her eyes on her husband as he sat down on the floor next to Bellatrix with his morning whiskey in his hand and cigar. Smothering poor Bella as she was opening her presents. Bella didn't look seventeen at all as she devoured her gifts. She resembled an eight year old again, just as she had the night before. She couldn't help a squeal escape her as she unwrapped a little black dress. It was utterly gorgeous. It was tight fitted and shimmered as the light caught it but best of all, the neckline plunged to what would reveal only too much of her young chest.

"It's beautiful daddy!" she exclaimed and promptly hurled herself into her father's arms, knocking the cigar and whisky out of his hands. Druella rolled her eyes as she saw the objects fly out of his hands as Bellatrix hugged her father in thank you for the gift. Bella turned then to Druella and smiled slightly - even coldly, nodding once in thanks. Druella didn't like this. She didn't want her husband to be like that with her daughter. She was slightly jealous, but would never admit it or say it out loud. Even though she was drunk.

Andromeda had unwrapped a book of Wizarding crimes and already had her nose in it when Narcissa jumped to her feet and ran to Druella, handing her the small box that Bella had shown her last night. "This one's got you're name on it mother! What is it? Ooh! Open it!" she squealed excitedly.

''Oh its probably nothing.'' she said and took the box. She read and rose her eyebrow. "This one is from… you Cygnus…" For many years the husband and wife would exchange gifts over the holidays. It needn't be much; something like a necklace or earrings.

She unwrapped it and opened a the small box. Inside it was a silver ring in the shape of a snake that would wrap around the finger. Where its eyes would be were emerald green diamonds. It was beautiful but Druella's mood was foul and she only tilted her head towards him and said a simple ''thank you'' and set it on the table beside her.

Like a magpie, Bella's eyes widened in awe at the ring. It had to be one of the most gorgeous things she had ever seen and yet… her mother merely said thank you? No doubt Cygnus had spend a lot of valuable time looking for and buying that ring!

"You're welcome," he answered in reply. His tone was cold and Bellatrix shuddered at it. She hated that her parents were not kind to each other. She didn't care of course about that lack of loving between them but she did wish they'd just cut the crap and be as a married couple should be.

With a huff, Bella turned back to the tree and tore open the rest of her presents. It didn't take long for she was to receive most of her gifts later that day when the other Blacks and family friends arrived.

"Breakfast!" exclaimed Narcissa. She jumped up excitedly and grabbed Druella's hand pulling her to the kitchen, babbling about the holidays. Cygnus kissed Bella's forehead and followed his wife into the kitchen, Bella not far behind.

Druella stood up as Narcissa grabbed her hand. ''Calm down Narcissa, or no cake for you later on!'' A small chuckle left her lips as she let go of Cissy's hand. ''Were you happy with your presents, dear?'' she asked stroking Narcissa's head as she sat down. ''Indeed I am, mother! They were brilliant! Thank you so much!'' Narcissa was the youngest so she often got the most things.

Druella sat herself down next to her daughter and kissed the top of her head. ''Oh and I might have to go and see the Malfoys later on. Delivering some presents and wishing them a merry christmas and so on,'' Druella said to her family. She could have made the house elf do it, but she wanted to see Abraxas.

Cygnus hadn't seemed to think twice about Druella's excuse to go to the Malfoys but Bellatrix was clever and picked up on the glint of joy at the mention of their name - time to intercept and destroy her plan.

"Mother, why don't you invite the Malfoys here? After all, the Lestranges and Yaxleys are invited and I'm sure Cissy would love to see Lucius," she said with a horribly false innocent smile. Druella's eyes widened a bit as she stared at Bellatrix

Cissy's face had lit up and she was nodding vigorously, "Oh, /please/ mother!" she pleaded.  
Cygnus intercepted before Druella could even take a breath to answer, "That sounds perfect, Bellatrix. Run along and send them an owl. Raven and Harriet are in my study. You have my permission to enter."

Druella was forced to bring a smile upon her lips. ''Oh, what a splendid idea. We will have them all over for a little Christmas get together,'' Druella's lips pursed a bit as she looked over to Narcissa, ''Lucius and Abraxas will then join us all for our little party,'' she agreed but hated it. Bella couldn't help the smirk that slid across her face as her mother said it.

Druella then thought about it however… Maybe this was the better option. If all four families were together, Druella and Abraxas could sneak off and have their little exchanged presents privately - but she would to keep an eye out for Bellatrix. That sneaky little girl was too clever for her own good…

Bellatrix turned and hurried off to Cygnus' study where the owls were perched by the window. She crossed the dark wood floor and grabbed two sheets of parchment from the mahogany desk. Dipping a quill into ink as dark as the night sky, Bella wrote in her neatest hand to the Malfoy family; 'I and my family would be honoured if you would join us for a Christmas get together later this afternoon. We will expect you around 4 o'clock if you are able to come to our home. Kind regards, Bellatrix Black.'  
Her mother would have been proud! She slipped the letter into an envelope and gave it to the large barn owl, Harriet, who immediately took off in the direction of Malfoy Manor.

Bella took the second parchment and again, dipped the quill. This one was addressed to one Rodolphus Lestrange; 'Result! Mother and father'll have a house full. Remember, be discrete like we planned and I'll meet you upstairs around 10 o'clock. Everyone will be too drunk to notice we're gone. Can't wait to see you, this family is driving me insane. And don't worry, I'll remember to wear something nice for you. ~Bella x'  
She gave the letter to Raven, a purely black owl, who flew out of the open window directly to Rod's bedroom.

Grinning to herself, Bellatrix hurried back to the kitchen where Kreacher had just finished serving hot chocolate, coffee and an assortment of breakfast choices. Druella kept her fake smile upon her lips as she drank her morning tea. She had enough alcohol for some time now. When Bellatrix returned she stood up and grabbed her eldest daughter's arm and pulled her up. ''I need a word with you, Bellatrix. If you don't mind.'' she flashed her husband a smile and pulled Bella out of the kitchen and to the drawing room.

''Listen here, Bellatrix. I know what you are up to and it wont work. I know what you and my husband have been doing and I know what you and young Lestrange have been doing while you think everyone is asleep. I wont tell your father about your little visits if you do not keep your nose in my business. Understood?''

She had pressed her daughter's back up against the wall and her face inches away from her daughter's. She wanted to be happy and the only way to be so was to be with Abraxas. Druella was sure Bella knew that she had feelings for him but she wouldn't let Bella risk her marriage.

Bellatrix scowled as her mother backed her into the wall. Her breath was reeked awfully of alcohol as she whispered to her in a low menacing voice. Bella did not like being handled like this and so to get out of it quickly, she answered as any pureblood daughter should, "Yes mother..."

Bella was a little shocked to say the least about what Druella knew - far too much. But still, as long as she could continue seeing Rodolphus and doing what her father asked of her then she would let her mother do what she wanted with Master Malfoy.

Druella was clearly getting angry now. The fury was started to boil down in her core. Her daughter knew how push her buttons and she didn't like it one bit.  
Bella shoved her mother's strong yet oddly frail seeming body away from her's and stormed back to the kitchen where she deliberately stood on her tiptoes and kissed her father where only her mother could see. _Ha_, she thought, _the old bat really doesn't know who she's dealing with_.

When she saw her kiss her husband she decided enough was enough. She turned to Narcissa and said quickly and firmly, ''Come with me, dear.'' She walked out of the kitchen with Narcissa close to her heels. She would let them play. But Druella knew of the dangerous game as well, and now, it was her turn to move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it has been awhile but here it is... I love you Bella so so much :3 **

**This chapter is NOT NOT NOT suitable for younger readers.**

* * *

6 o'clock. The guests would arrive in an hour; Lestranges, Yaxleys and Malfoys.

Druella especially couldn't wait for Abraxas to get there. To pass the time, she had lain out dresses for her three daughters.

She knew Andromeda well. A purple one, open to her chest, but not showing any cleavage. Druella thought it was demeaning to show off her daughter's breasts at a family Christmas ball.

For Narcissa she laid out a dark blue dress with little patterns of lace down the skirt; quite adorable for a girl at 13.

Then there was Bellatrix. Druella knew she wouldn't wear anything she would pick; not now that the Lestranges were coming. She went through her wardrobe and saw all the slutty dresses her husband had given her daughter 'what an idiot' she thought to herself with a roll on her eyes. 'well this one doesn't seem half bad...' She pulled out a black dress with a little v-cut to show off the girl's breasts and it was floor length. Bellatrix's birthday present from her father of course.

Druella could only think that the dress would be of somewhat approved by her eldest daughter now that there was some cleavage to be shown. She lay the dress down on her bed and walked out of Bella's bedroom and to her own bed chamber to get herself ready for Abraxas Malfoy.

She pinned up her hair, leaving few blonde strands flooding down her cheekbones and jawline and the dress was light blue, almost white to match her eyes. She darkened her eyelashes, put a red lipstick on her thin lips and powdered her nose. Her appearance was flawless. Just like always, and now she was ready to greet the guests upon their arrival.

. . .

On returning to her room Bellatrix had found the dress and looked it up and down, surprised to find that she actually liked her mother's pick. However, there was no way she would keep the peace and simply wear it. Instead, she turned on her heel and picked a blood red silk dress from her wardrobe and slipped into it. The dress clung to her slight frame and exentuated her breasts and small waste perfectly as it fell to just above her knees. Her mother would have a heart attack at the sight of her - perfect! She then fluffed her hair so that it became a mass of gorgeous wild curls. She applied makeup not unlike her mother's and then, on hearing the front door open and the first of the guests arrive, she slid on a pair of black heels and left the room.

An hour had passed and Bella was sipping from a slickly stolen wine glass by the fireplace. Rodolphus and Rabastan had arrived with their parents a while ago and she and the eldest brother had done nothing but fondle and flirt with each other the whole time. Anybody watching would surely have felt physically sick. The alcohol intake of the pair was already running high as the Black and Lestrange parents found it hard to keep tabs and so it wasn't long before Bella and Rod began to slip out of the room and up to the girl's bedroom. Unfortunately for them, the door was blocked by Druella.

''You are not leaving my sight this evening, Bellatrix. Go back in there and chat with Rodolphus' father," her words were cold and her gaze was emotionless, ''And stop drinking all of our alcohol,'' she snatched the glass in her grasp, ''The Malfoys have yet to arrive and the wine is almost gone because of you," Druella's eyes narrowed to her eldest daughter, ''And when the Malfoys arrive you will stay in the parlour till the night is over. I know what you and young Lestrange have been doing for almost two years now and I'm sure your father won't be pleased to hear about it.''

Druella wanted everything to be perfect when her lover arrived. She would make sure that Bellatrix would be out of the way. If she had to, she would push her husband and her daughter together so she could sneak away and have a moment of happiness with Abraxas Malfoy. She followed her daughter and her little lover boy into the parlour again and kept a close eye on them. She even made a deal with her youngest one to follow her big sister. It was good having a little pet at times like this.

He was late. It had been an hour and a half since the set time, and he wasn't there. Not would have he cancelled. Or maybe did Bellatrix not send the invite to the Malfoys. Druella was getting worried and rushed over to her daughter and smiled her clear frozen smile. ''Bellatrix, dear. I would like a word.'' she nodded to her youngest one and grabbed Bella's upper arm and dragged her from the crowd and to the kitchen where she slammed her into the wall. ''You did send that invite, didn't you?'' she hissed, barely audible because of the laughter and the music from the parlour. It was clear how Druella was desperate for that one man. After all he was the only one that ever showed Druella any love or care.

Bellatrix hissed and spat at her mother in a most unladylike fashion as she tried to force truth from her and threaten her. Bella gave her mother a look of utter disgust and kept her lips clamped tightly shut as Druella did so.

''Why haven't the Malfoys arrived?'' she hissed again, pinning her daughter to the wall. Her hand clutching her upper arm tightly, her nails digging into it. ''I will have you in the dungeon if you dare to cro-...''

''Ah! Abraxas! How lovely it is to see you!'' Cygnus had greeted his friend by the door, ''Little bit late, but I hope the alcohol is not all dried up.'' Abraxas chuckled and shook Cygnus' hand.

Druella let go of Bella's arm and rushed to the door and then and only then did her genuine smile appear on her lips, ''Abraxas! Merry Christmas!'' She rushed to him and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek like usual and returned to her husband's side.

''Merry Christmas, Druella. You look ravishing as always,'' Abraxas grinned.

''As do you,'' she chuckled a bit and kept her eyes upon the man in front of her, ''Drinks and appetisers are in the parlour along with the rest of the group. The Lestranges and the Yaxleys; the four mischief-makers are here again. I better let you catch up and what not.'' With that Druella turned around with a smirk. Oh Merry Christmas indeed.

When her mother had quite finished, Bella linked arms clumsily with Rodolphus and strutted back into the busy drawing room. Druella knew more about Bellatrix's life than she had ever thought was possible and in Bella's drunken state, she would have to be very careful around her mother. Once in the crowd, Bella met her little sister, Narcissa, and with one sweeping movement, stole the youngest Black's drink.

"Oi! Bella!" she protested.

"Go screw Lucy Malfoy, Cissy. He just arrived," she spat disgustingly at her youngest sister seeing the Malfoy family at the door.

Narcissa huffed and turned from her sister, strutting over to her blonde, princess-like boyfriend. Bella rolled her eyes and promptly left Rodolphus by himself, much to the boy's bemusement, and found her father.

"Bella," he smiled as he saw her.

"Hello daddy," Bella said, sickly. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a alcohol flavoured kiss on the lips then whispered in his ear in her cutest and fakest baby voice, out to destroy her mother for her horrid nature, "Mummy is being horrible to me, daddy."

Cygnus chuckled darkly and kissed his daughter again, "You may do as you like with the young Lestrange, Bellatrix. I allow it. You're a big girl now," he said huskily in her ear. Bella smiled darkly at her father and kissed him once more before turning and swaying back to her boyfriend. As soon as she reached him, her hands found his round backside and squeezed as she crushed her lips to his for /everyone/ to see.

Druella had found her way to Mrs. Lestrange and was laughing and chatting with her like she always did. ''And then what?'' Dru asked in interest, but she didn't listen to the answer. Instead she saw behind Mrs. Lestrange her daughter and the Lestrange boy. Her eyes locked on them and then she looked over to her husband; he was standing by the drinks table with his friends, Lestrange, Yaxley and Malfoy. But he wasn't participating in the conversation. His eyes were on their daughter who was kissing the young Lestrange almost in the middle of the parlour. Amusement plastered upon his face. 'oh that son of a toad!' she thought to herself. But as soon as she saw Abraxas' eyes she didn't care. As long as her husband and daughter were busy she could get away.

Her plan was in motion. She had gotten Cygnus to chug down few firewhiskies, a scotch or two and was he now on a bottle of red wine. She smirked to herself as he tried to walk across the room to get something to eat or make conversation; He could barely stand on his own two feet or make an understandable word slither from his slurring mouth. Perfect.

Druella made her way to Abraxas and Mrs. Yaxley where she linked her arm with his and smiled, ''Abraxas dear, would you be a doll and help me in the kitchen? Cygnus has had too much to drink to help me.'' It was true, she wasn't lying about Cygnus, but she wouldn't be going the kitchen. Abraxas excused himself from Mrs. Yaxley and walked out of the parlour with his lover.

As soon as they were out of everyone's sight he pushed her to a wall and crushed her lips with his own. A true passionate kiss.

''Abraxas...''she sighed as his lips claimed her neck, ''Wait, not here...'' she whispered and pushed him away a little bit, ''anyone can walk out of the parlour and see us.''

She grabbed his hand and led him into the guest bedroom across from Bella's bed chambers. The both of them had had few too many and so the door was left ajar. They were both so desperate for the other that it didn't matter. At least not yet.

He picked her up with muscular arms and threw her onto the four poster bed then soon enough his body was on top of hers. His lips claimed her own and her neck. She hurried, taking his tie and jacket off and unbuttoning his white shirt. She wanted him now. Not having the patience she ripped the rest off the buttons off and threw his shirt on the floor, stroking down his chest and stomach, hooking her fingers in his belt. Her desires had overcome her in every sense.

Her shoes had been kicked off, and her stockings slid down as her dress was hitched up to her waist. He didn't bother taking it off. He only needed access to her thighs although the dress had been tugged down from her chest to reveal her breasts. The dress now only on her stomach. She groaned slightly as she felt his lips on her breasts and his tongue rolling over her nipples. He and only he could make her feel that way. Nothing would change it.

Soon enough his trousers and boxers were down to his knees so his member was out in the open and already as big as it could get. Gasps and moans filled the air and she scratched down his back as he hit the right spot within her. Even he grunted in pleasure and kept ramming his hips to hers, making her breasts bounce. Only few minutes more and she would be in heaven. She would be happy. She would be happy with her lover at last.

. . .

Bellatrix's twisted little mind had brewed its plan and as soon as over Rod's shoulder she saw her mother leave the room, she knew she would be able to finally go upstairs with her boyfriend. Rodolphus, who had already had far too much to drink, had seemed to forget they were in the middle of a roomful of people. He began to attack her neck and feel her curves until she smacked him hard and darted for the door, tugging him with her.

Once finally out of the room and stumbling up the stairs Bella and Rod couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was well known throughout pureblood society that neither the eldest Black or Lestrange would be pure for their wedding so, naturally, it was practically already decided they would marry. Why bother hiding their lust now?

The pair faltered to move on as they reached the landing, Rod pressing himself to Bella's petite yet curvy frame and backed her into the wall. Already he was hitching up her dress but Bella was not stupid, she wasn't going to allow her mother to walk around the corner and see her like this. "Come on.." she whispered to him huskily, smacking his backside and making them both giggle.

She went to guide him into her bed chambers but she hit an invisible wall as she heard the lustful moans from only a few feet away in the guest bedroom. Without even thinking, Bella whipped round and saw it; her mother and Abraxas Malfoy only mostly naked as they...

"Oh Merlin!" Bella screeched in horror at the sight. She felt her stomach twist as if she would throw up.

Rodolphus however hadn't even seemed to notice the other couple opposite for he yanked her into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. As soon as there was the hard surface of he door, Bella had been pressed against it and in a whirl of confusion and moans and want, he took her.

. . .

Druella continued moaning loudly, not even noticing the door was wide open. Anyone could see them. Her husband, daughters, Abraxas' son. Anyone.

They were too busy on the bed, moving to a rapid rhythm, till it happened. Druella's back arched up from the covers, her nails digging into his shoulders as she held onto him for dear life. A loud scream filled the air and a grunt from Abraxas as he struggled to keep thrusting to his own climax.

Druella's hair was a mess from rubbing against the covers, her skin sparkled with little sweat drops as did Abraxas' back with the mixture of blood pearls from the scratches. ''Oh Merlin...you never fail to satisfy me...'' she grunted with her eyes closed, relaxing on the bed.

''And the same to you,'' Abraxas' lips were on her neck, tasting her sweet salty sweat, ''If only it could happen more often,'' he chuckled.

It wasn't long until they were at it again but at this time she was on top, rolling her hips to his and Abraxas' large hands were on her waist. Again, it was amazing. Again, it was more pleasurable then any sex with her own husband.

. . .

Bella couldn't shut out her mother as Rodolphus continually thrust into her. Any scene like that should have scarred a young girl but as her and Rodolphus' moans merged with those of Druella's and Abraxas', Bellatrix found herself enjoying it more. God, it was good. Who would have thought that she would be turned on by her own mother? 'No!' She thought to herself, 'that's not what's happening! No!'

Rodolphus groped her breasts and tweaked at her bare nipples as she shrugged off her dress, he only pulled out of her momentarily for her to do so. He wasn't flawless with his technique by any means but Bellatrix found it incredible - she wouldn't admit to herself that that was almost probably due to the couple next door.

Rod finished after not much work and suddenly, something she had never experienced before, stars started to haze her sight and a feeling of utter euphoria swept over her...

"Ohh!" she cried out, absolutely certain anybody would be able to hear her, "Rod!"

As the climax died down, Rodolphus planted a heavy kiss on her lips and she replied by snaking her tongue into his mouth. The pair undressed each other of what clothes they still wore and made their way to Bellatrix's bed where Bella took charge. She pressed him down onto the mattress and lay atop him. Expertly, she slid down him and flicked her tongue against the head of his snake. She giggled as it twitched in response. In not much more time, the pair were conjoined once again as Bella rode him wildly.

...

After few amazing minutes they stopped. Now laying panting on the bed. ''Maybe we should head back down... I don't want people to get suspicious,'' Abraxas sighed before he pressed his lips to the top of Druella's head.

''I think you're right. However I'm sure Bellatrix is keeping Cygnus quite busy... Or Rodolphus is keeping Bellatrix busy... Either way, I suppose you're right. We should get back...'' she bit her lip and looked up to him as she lay on top of him, her head on his shoulder and her long nails drawing all sorts of shapes on his chest.

Both of them got off the bed after few minutes of catching their breath and enjoying the moment together. Abraxas buttoned his shirt again after using a spell to fix the torn stitches and pulled his trousers back up. Druella on the other hand had to do a lot more. Her hair was a mess, her lipstick was smeared and to get the corset back to the right place she had to take off her dress. After making everything perfect yet again she smoothed down her dress and smiled happily to herself in the mirror before turning to face Abraxas who had come up behind her and started kissing her neck.

''Abbie,'' she grinned happily and wrapped her arms around him, noticing just then that her lipstick was on his neck and lips which made her giggle a bit. ''You've got some lipstick on you...'' taking a wipe from a vanity desk, she started cleaning it off, making sure that everything was as normal. She kissed his lips once more before he left the room.

As she watched Abraxas walk back down to the parlor where everybody was still drinking and chatting and dancing, she rose her eyebrow, thinking she heard some noise from the bedroom across from her; from Bellatrix's room.

Slowly she stepped across the corridor and grabbed the door knob to turn it, pushing the door very carefully open as the sound of moans grew louder... then an image came to her. Her daughter in the exact same position as she was in just few minutes ago. Her eyes widened and fury grew within her. She noticed that they hadn't spotted her but, by God, they would!

''BELLATRIX BLACK!'' she screamed as she stood in the doorway, ''Rodolphus Lestrange! Stop this, this instance!'' Deep within her she knew she couldn't blame them. Heck she had been doing the exact same thing, but with a married man not minutes ago.

Bella had thrown her head back in ecstasy, crying out for release when her mother's voice pierced the atmosphere. Her eyes flew open, cheeks becoming bright red before flushing chalky white as she threw herself off of Rodolphus.

"Mother!" she shrieked in utter panic and embarrassment, "Get out of my room! GET OUT!" she cried, attempting to cover her naked body by scrambling for sheets and hiding behind the stunned Lestrange. She felt tears of fury and shame sting her eyes. Why would Druella burst in like that?!

"I certainly will not get out!" she retaliated, striding to the bed where she grabbed the covers and pulled them off, "You get out of here. Now!" she glared at Rodolphus, not really caring that his naked body was out in the open and in action.

"How dare you disobey my orders Bellatrix?!" she shrieked her eyes now fixed upon her daughter, "How dare you go against my wishes?! Get yourself cleaned up and go downstairs. I will tell your father about this!" and with that she turned around and headed downstairs to her husband and lover.

As she entered the room, scanned it with fiery eyes. The children had gotten hold of the wine, the adults had finished more than half of their alcohol and were now dancing wildly, shrieking as they laughed and were knocking things over left right and centre. Druella, taking a deep calming breath, darted to her husband as she found him and smiled sweetly, "Darling, can I have a word with you in private?" she grabbed his upper arm and dragged him away from Mrs Lestrange.

He clearly didn't to walk away from his conversation but he walked with Druella none-the-less.

"What do you want?" he asked sourly, the stench of whiskey and cigar smoke on his breath.

"I just found Bellatrix in her room with Rodolphus Lestrange. I know you don't care but she disobeyed me, Cygnus! Punish her."


End file.
